


Into the Woods (It's Time to Go)

by komkommertijd



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Elves, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, Strangers to Lovers, Swordfighting, maybe if I continue this whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komkommertijd/pseuds/komkommertijd
Summary: Daniel couldn't do much besides shaking his head, slowly turning around when the blade disappeared from his neck to face the tall male who was watching his every move with sharp eyes, like smaragds staring him down in the dim light.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Into the Woods (It's Time to Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho it's me again :D
> 
> This is a work I uploaded before and ended up deleting but I rediscovered it and it liked it enough to torture you all with it. I came up with this randomly after watching Merlin on Netflix (although this is more like Lord of the Rings than Merlin) and it took forever to write this for some reason.
> 
> English is not my first language so please ignore any kind of mistakes, I apologize should I have messed up the tenses.
> 
> There's not much else to be said about this but I really don't know whether I will continue this, so feel free to tell me what you think of this.  
> Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot to me :)
> 
> The title is from the Into The Woods theme, which is a musical movie I personally enjoy a lot.

Staying on the path no matter what was the number one rule Daniel learned when he was still a small child growing up in the village near the border of the woodlands. Back then he would spend the mornings on the field, helping his father with whatever task he could come up with for his son, and the afternoons chasing his friends around the village and the nearby pastures where the blades of grass where growing high so they could be used to make hay when the autumn came. They always stopped once they reached the edge of the woods though, staring at the old trees towering over them with wide eyes as they tried to catch their breath. There was this feeling Daniel couldn't explain, as if the woods were drawing him in and wanting him to enter, to get lost between the trees and the unusual huge plants. It scared him, thinking of what the darkness was hiding from him, what was waiting for him behind the border. He didn't even think of going in there, so there was no need to stay on the path.

When he grew older, Daniel went to the stronghold of his kingdom for the first time. He was fascinated by the towers and the crowd of people around him, the way the fortress was constructed along the mountain and giving shelter to the humans living there. It was a special experience for him and from then on, he always joined his mother when she went to sell their vegetables on the market, watching the people around him that somehow seemed to be very different from him and learning from the way the townsfolk behaved. It was the first time he ever saw the knights and soldiers, too, their armors shining in the summer sun and their eyes filled with pride and freedom from fear. He admired them, the weapons they carried and the silver and navy blue of their clothing, the white tree of the royal family on display. 

It was then that the rule started to become important, when he and his friends crossed the border of the woodlands for the first time, careful to not leave the path the elves once built when they first settled in the safety of the old trees. They started picking up branches to use them as swords for their playfights, having fun and enjoying their free time just like the other peasant children. Sometimes Daniel would wander the lonely paths by himself, in the summer when the crickets were still loud enough to hear but always turning around when the silence of the woods swallowed all the noise from outside. He never left the path, the one he was so familiar with now, focusing on the trodden in the soil in front of his feet and the small grass blades lining his way. He would sit down at the edge of the woods sometimes, feeling the wind stroking through his hair and caressing his cheeks, bringing the typical smell of summer and thunderstorms with it. When the leaves rustled and the old wood creaked he was sure he could hear the trees talk, not quite understanding what they were saying, but enjoying the whisper of the plants around him.

Daniel grew up to be what his mother often used to refer to as a “handsome young man”. He went to the city to become a knight when he was old enough, learning how to fight and hunt, how to protect his kingdom and the royal family. He particularly enjoyed the time he had to spend in the woods, already familiar with some of the paths after frequently wandering them as a minor. He soon learned about how the trees lured the people in and forced them to leave the path, how they played tricks on merchants and hunters to create illusions that would lead them to get lost in the dark. The young knight was never too scared of that, knowing the trees more as his friends than his enemies until the day one of his new friends disappeared when he went out to hunt and never returned. He grew more careful then, his father's words prominent in his mind at all times. 

Never leave the path.

The day he officially became a knight was a special one, it was spring and the first blossoms appeared on the white tree on the court in front of the palace, and he got his own sword that day, promising to fight for his kingdom and the royals until the day he died. The people cheered for him, the tall young knight in the silver armor, decorated with navy blue and the king's crest, smiling brightly at the ones he swore to protect as the wind coming from the woods ruffled his dark curls. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy and proud but neither could he remember the last time he felt that tired when he finally retired for the night. There was a celebratory for the new knights, with alcohol and pretty girls, nothing Daniel was interested in, really. He stood at the curtain wall, looking down at the quiet city at his feet as the music in the background became quiet and the night surrounded him. Somewhere far away he could see pinpoints of light, imagining how his parents were doing, thought about his sister missing him, remembered the warm summer nights when he would lay in his bed, straw poking his ear as he stared at the ceiling of his home and listened to the crickets singing their songs in the dark night. How he wished to lay in his old bed then, missing his childhood even now that he finally made his dream come true. A whisper went through the leaves of the nearby tree then, the one he had depicted on his chest when he wore his armor. It felt as if the woods were calling him, looking so threatening now in the dark. He missed not thinking about what the consequences of passing the first trees might be.

Daniel spent most of his days at the fortress, strolling around the market and the winding allies that his ancestors broke from the stone of the mountain a long time ago, before the dragons came and before legends were born. The white rocks were always something the kingdom was widely recognized by and his people were known for being the best when it came to keeping their lands safe and protecting their home. It was also the reason for Daniel's hard training, sometimes he would spend hours on end trying to strike his friend with his blade until they were out of breath and sweating from the physical exercise. Alexander was the prince of the kingdom and they met when Daniel found him trying to escape a ceremony. He swore he never saw him when his personal guards asked for him and it kicked off a good friendship. He was not supposed to attack his prince with a weapon and he was well aware of it, but no one had to know if they still fought in one of the remote courtyards of the stronghold.

Eventually, someone did find out though, introducing himself as the son of a merchant returning from his violin classes and promising to not say a word to anyone if the older men would teach him how to swing a sword. This was how they met George, someone to complete their trio and make sword fights a lot harder since it was now two instead of just one person Daniel had to focus on to avoid a hit to the shoulder. They went a little easier on George until the knight managed to get him a mail shirt to protect him from the sharp blades, which was a little too big and a little too loud when he moved around, making his movements a little bit more clumsy from the additional weight he had to get used to.

They soon spent the warm summer evenings together, not only to fight but also to learn more about each other, listening to the stories of foreign kingdoms and far away plains with animals Daniel had never heard of from Alexander's journeys or singing along flat to George's violin. They danced and laughed, tried food from the palace and vegetables from Daniel's village and then they fought some more. The knight was happy then, even if he still missed home, grateful to have the best friends he could ask for. Although he began to notice that he was probably going to feel a little lonelier again soon, judging from the way George's eyes lingered just a little too long on Alexander's smile and the shrinking distance between them when the three of them sat down on the stone stairs to take a break. 

The young knight enjoyed his life at the fortress, the music, the people, the food and girls that made mooneyes at him, even if he mostly ignored them and found their behavior rather silly. He had a good life and once in a while, he would go to the market to meet his mother and give her some of the tokens he earned or grapes he stole from the dinner table when no one was watching. Daniel would give her letters and messages for his father and sister at home, happy when he received an answer. He noticed the way his mother's eyes lit up when she told him about the things his father did at home, he noticed it with Alexander before. 

Sometimes he would feel lonely, as if he had nowhere to go and nothing to achieve in his life. Of course, he knew that he was way more successful than most people and he never denied his talent and natural skill when swinging the sword, but he had a strange empty feeling filling his heart at night. He loved the city, but he couldn't help but to miss his old home, where he didn't feel out of place. He missed the dirty fabric of his old clothes, the familiar smell of the straw underneath his body when he laid down at night, the crickets and the crackling of the fireplace. Now he wore the same navy robes every day, unless he went to training or any kind of festivities and ceremonies, the scent of wood filling his nose when his head hit the pillow at night and nothing but silence and the quiet voices of people talking somewhere in the distance.

Another year went by, another summer warmed the grasslands and gentle breezes brought lore of the arrival of big events. A whisper went through the trees as if they were calling Daniel home. It was surely strange, after all the woodlands were not part of his king's territories. Still, he felt drawn to the old giants and the things they hid from the human eyes, the secrets in their roots and the protecting wall in their crowns and mighty trunks. They called for the knight to return and wander their old paths again, luring him in and planting a feeling of longing and wanderlust in his heart. He could barely tear his eyes away from the sight of the dark treetops and the woods kissing the sky at the horizon. Alex watched him with worried eyes most of the time then, starting single combats to distract his friend from the dangerous feeling.

It was only a matter of time until Daniel found himself standing at the border, the smell of wood and old leaves taking over his senses. It was easy then, giving in and walking down the path leading into the dark and the unknown. He remembered coming here once when he was still learning how to hold a heavy blade and how to read tracks, but that was the only time he took that exact path into the woods. He reached for his sword, feeling the cold hilt under his fingers to assure himself of his safety. His superior would often praise and call him the most talented one in his group, so there was no need to freak out now. Daniel was a knight and knights didn't just run away from danger, they kept their eyes on the path in front of them and continued their way, so that was what he did.

The trees sounded angrier than they did when he was a boy, creaking and groaning over his head as if trying to warn him of the dangers ahead. He never went that far into the woods before, climbing over the roots and trunks blocking his way. Clearly, it has been a while since someone came this far, the last big storm was quite a few years ago at that point. A crack in the undergrowth startled Daniel and he hastily turned around to look for the origin of the noise, causing him to stumble. He did not manage to keep his balance, rolling a few meters down a slope. He cursed and a wave of despair hit him when he looked around. It was gloomy and suddenly the noise was everywhere, creatures moving in the scrub and tears pricked in Daniel's eyes because he didn't know where he was anymore and how could he be so stupid after hearing it over and over again? He was not supposed to ever leave the path, under no circumstance.

Fear filled every fiber of his body, the blood pumping faster through his veins and the world around him seemed to become blurry-

He snapped out of it at the feeling of cold metal against his neck, the blade of an elven dagger grazing his skin and spreading goosebumps across his arms. He didn't dare to move, looking straight, not trying to turn his head around. He knew whoever was standing behind him could kill him immediately if he acted wrong. He felt the heat of another body against his back, the controlled breath in his neck and he could almost feel the sneer when the unknown elf started to speak. It had to be an elf, Daniel was sure, he never met one of them before but no one could move this quietly, with so much precision and complete control of their own body as an elf could. 

”Well, look what the cat dragged in! A knight from king Albon's army and a handsome one at that. What led you to intrude this peaceful place? Are you an informer? A ranger, maybe?”

Daniel couldn't do much besides shaking his head, slowly turning around when the blade disappeared from his neck to face the tall male who was watching his every move with sharp eyes, like smaragds staring him down in the dim light. He rolled his eyes with an annoyed expression and put the dagger away, facing away from Daniel. He started walking away without another word, not once looking back and when the young knight finally understood that he was supposed to follow the elf, what else could he do in that situation anyway, he rushed to do so, almost tripping over another root on the ground on his way up the hill. He couldn't remember the last time he acted this clumsy, but he wasn't able to think about too much at that moment, trying to keep up with his guide who was kind enough to not leave him alone or kill him, he didn't need to be any more of a burden by getting lost once more. He was a knight, but he just couldn't keep up with the pace of an elf in the woods, maybe in the grassland, but definitely in a terrain like this.

The stories his father used to tell him about the people living in the woods always fascinated, tales of wise and kind souls, older and more skilled than the humans, people who witnessed the first kings settle and fought the dragons, who knew the woods better than anyone, moving fast and carefully in the shadows. They had sharp senses, were fast and deadly and the best bowmen one could imagine. Daniel always wanted to meet them and now that it was finally happening his heart was beating fast, although it might've been the fast movements burning his lungs as well, as he hurried down the path behind the stranger until they finally arrived at a lighter part of the woods and Daniel regarded the sky with horror, the moonlight was illuminating the area and he swore it hasn't even been noon when he left the fortress. The elf seemed unimpressed and lead him across the bridge until they stood in front of a mighty gate, made of wood and richly ornamented with all kinds of carving.

The portal opened as if by magic when the elf spoke a few words Daniel couldn't understand, it was probably the Elvish language, sounding foreign and beautiful in the balmy night. He turned around to face the knight and suddenly his features grew a little softer, pride audible in his voice, and he looked a lot less intimidating with his dark hair glistening in the silver light peeking through the treetops.  
“Welcome to the palace, knight”, was all the male said, somehow still managing to let it sound ceremonious. 

To say that Daniel was overwhelmed by the sight was definitely an understatement. The palace seemed to be built inside the mountain, huge branches acting as paths hovering in the air to connect different caves and saloons. The knight didn't dare to look down into the darkness, instead trying to soothe his own nerves by watching the lanterns and fairy lights filling the area with warm light. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, too huge to even imagine and he was sure that no one would believe him back home. Home. Would the elves even let him go after he intruded their home? Would they send him straight to the dungeons to never see the light of day again? He really didn't know and maybe he should worry about that a little more than he was currently doing.

Somehow he was lucky enough to survive his first meeting with the elven king, apparently he really liked the human, laughing at things Daniel meant completely serious and all in all finding the stories the knight told about his own kingdom very hilarious. The human didn't dare to feel offended, or at least not letting his offense and frustration show, he was lucky enough to still be breathing and awkwardly laughing along. As soon as he was allowed to leave the throne room he sank down to the floor with an exhausted sigh, taking a few moments to come to terms with everything that was happening, still not quite able to grasp onto the events of the day. 

”My father can be quite hard to deal with sometimes, I apologize for that.”

An unknown voice startled him, vaulting him back to reality where he was still crouched on the floor with his head in his hands. He was facing another one of the handsome elves when he looked back up, one that caught his attention in a way he couldn't describe. He looked quite young, maybe a few thousand years old at most, with lively bright blue eyes and short hair, which was something the knight hasn't seen with any other elf yet, and a soft amused smile playing around the corners of his lips. He held out his hand to pull Daniel up, continuing to talk as the other male didn't respond.

”It's nice to meet you, Daniel from the kingdom of the white mountains. I'm Max, the prince of this humble little forest. No one can see us, please don't bow now. I don't know whether you humans do that too, but I think it's unnecessary and bad for your back. I talk way too much, I'm sorry. I heard Charles brought you here? He can be a little rough sometimes, but he's a good guy.”

The knight couldn't do much besides nodding, mesmerized by the cheerful elf and the way his eyes sparkled in the soft light. He felt overwhelmed again, it was slowly becoming embarrassing, which made the prince laugh, throwing his head back and it was only then that Daniel noticed his crown, shining like the stars and twining like a tendril around his head, looking tender and fragile in the mess of dark blond hair and suddenly the story of beautiful people in the woods made sense to Daniel. Max noticed his speechlessness and chuckled, gently grabbing the knight's hand to drag him along with him for a tour around the palace. 

Maybe getting lost in the woods was not as bad as everyone always told him, Daniel thought with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](https://komkommertijd.tumblr.com)


End file.
